Remember When
by V-Heartbreaker
Summary: She had everything a man could ask for, and was everything a girl would want to be. She had it all success, beauty and love. But in her perfect world, hides a painful past. A love she thought lost has returned to her life... MinaSerena NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

**Remember When**

Prologue

"_Lay a whisper on my pillow; leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around. Touch me now, I close my eyes, and dream away. It must have been love, but it's over now. It must've been good, but I lost it somehow. It must've been love but it's over now, from the moment we touched, 'till the time had run out. Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart. But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in you palm. And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away."_

** -Roxette**

She turned off the radio; songs were either too depressing or too cheerful, and she was neither. Inhaling the aroma of her freshly brewed cup of coffee, she turned to the front page of the New York Times. Unfailing to read the date, she sighed; it was September 17. She turned her attention to the world outside her apartment's windows; it was a damp and foggy morning, the streets still empty. She shut her eyes tightly; a pang of sadness suddenly assaulting her heart.

"Four years."

Her voice was barely a whisper. Taking a sip from her coffee, she let the hot liquid fill her through, as if filling her soul.

Nevertheless, Serena Dawson had no reason to feel lonely. She lived the perfect life, or so many assume. She was the senior editor for the best selling magazine in America; _Silver Millennium. _And her boyfriend, Darien Shields, was one of the wealthiest entrepreneurs of New York. She was happy, truly happy. She had everything; love, beauty and success. What more could a 22 year old woman possibly ask for?

She glanced at the clock above her kitchen sink; a quarter to six. Indeed she was an early bird. Needless to say, she was up a little after four. How ever, it wasn't by choice. She was restless. This particular day brought her memories… too many to name, too heartbreaking to evoke. She couldn't bear the thought of going back in her mind, in her heart. She wouldn't. Just the idea of moping around for the rest of the day annoyed her greatly.

Deciding this was a good time to start getting ready; she stood up and went into her room. She would arrive to her office, look over reports, interviews… maybe even get ahead on next month's main article. Yes, today would be a good day, a fresh start. But most importantly, today, she wouldn't remember her past.

And so, satisfied with herself; Serena looked through her closet and tried to find the right outfit to face the day. Forgetting completely about the newspaper on her kitchen table, she missed a small article on the bottom corner of the front page, a column about the ghost that has been haunting her dreams… and shadowing her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_**She had everything a man could ask for, and was everything a girl would want to be. She had it all; enviable success, incredible beauty and undying love. But in her perfect world, hides a painful past. A love that she thought lost has returned to her life; will she be able to prevail it, or will temptation be stronger than her force?**_

**A/N: Hi! I kept reading this chapter over and over again, and something about it was bothering me. It seemed rushed. So now, I took a few minutes to revise it. Hopefully it's a little better. Also I added Evanesence's "My Immortal" to a scene in the story. So, take your time and Read Review! I'll be starting on the next chapter as soon as I can. Well, I'll hush now and let you read.**

**On with the story...**

**

* * *

**

Remember When

Chapter One

_Winter- So cold and bitter, it has chilled us completely_

_Left us with dread and fear, made the future so unclear_

_Tears, so pure, they burned. Slid down like rain_

_Making me see how much of you I yearned_

_I stand alone in the darkest of nights. No stars in the midnight skies_

_A glint of fear has drawn in me, because it's you I cannot see_

_But the moon was bright, so sheer and blue_

_It made me believe and relieve a hope in you_

_Although distance was infinite, and the path so uncertain_

_One thing was absolute…my love for you was endless._

* * *

She stopped typing. Leaning back against her black leather chair, she glanced at the clock; it was nearly one. She sighed. She'd been working on this report for about five continuous hours. Maybe it was time for a break.

She was about to grab the phone and order take-out, when the familiar clicking of high heals against wooden floor discontinued her dealings.

"Hey there!"

The grin that spread across her face was there even before she turned to face the possessor of that sweet melodious tone.

"Raye!" Serena stood up abruptly and wrapped her arms around a raven haired girl. Her almost violet eyes lit up at the warmth and genuineness of the embrace. As well as Serena, the girl wore a modest but appealing two piece suit that accentuated her figure in every possible way. It was an alluring contrast; her dark as the night hair and Serena's golden curls enclosing.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Serena exclaimed, pulling back.

"I know me too! Where have you been! I haven't seen you in weeks." She crossed her arms diagonally to her chest, gave Serena her best intimidating look. "Now, what have you been doing recently that keeps you from visiting your best friend of more than a decade?"

Serena smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've just been so busy lately! We've been held back on schedule, and now I gotta rush to put things together. There are so many things that have to be done by the end of this week, it's so frustrating. I had no idea that having my dream job could be so stressful." She noticed the look of sympathy upon her friend's face, and couldn't help but hugging her yet again. "I'm so glad you came."

Seeing the glimpse of truthfulness inside Serena's deep sapphire eyes, Raye smiled and linked arms with her. "I'm taking you out to lunch, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She stated, leading her towards the door. "We have _a lot _of catching up to do, so don't be surprised if you don't come back to your dear office until tomorrow." She smirked. "It's your fault for abandoning me anyway, so don't nag."

At this, Serena shook her head and laughed.

­

* * *

_Silence_

_The room sank into a moment of complete tranquility, as both girls lay still above a carroty colored bed. The only audible sounds being those of their soft breathing, as the blonde with a bright red bow tied around her hair, ran her hands through the other's soft golden locks._

"_Mina…"_

_A quiet whisper broke silence; Mina looked down to see Serena, her head lying on her stomach, with a hopeful look inside her eyes._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where do you think we'll be ten years from now?" She asked softly._

_Taken aback by the question, Mina straightened her pose and stared at the ceiling; the glow in the dark stars seemingly creating a universe of their own._

"_Well..." She cleared her throat. "I really don't know, Sere. I mean… us?" She mentally slapped herself for saying that, and managed to choke a laugh. At this, Serena sat up as well and faced her._

"_Us?"_

"_I…n-no… I mean…um… yeah..." They stared at each other for a moment and Mina giggled nervously. "What am I saying? She shook her head. "You, Serena, darling, I can picture you being this well known and very, very successful business woman. You will have so much money… you won't know what to do with it!" She pursed her lips together, and tried to hold a smile. "There will be a line, a really long line, with important people from all over the world just dying to make deals with you. And everyone will know your name… Serena Dawson, the great."_

_Unable to hold back any longer, Mina broke into a huge grin and both girls burst into laughter. After a few moments though, the laughs and giggled died out, and Serena spoke up._

"_Money and success isn't all that's important to me, you know that." _

_Mina didn't reply to the statement, simply looked at her seriously for a couple of seconds, perhaps too serious._

"_You will be loved, Sere. There's no question about it." _

_She shook her head, as if to shake her feelings away, and flashed Serena her infamous grin. Soon the slight awkwardness of the room changed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you and Darien will be married by then, anxiously expecting your tenth child!" _

_Serena smiled at the thought. But Mina noticed something else that gloomed in her gaze… was it worry?_

"_What about you Mina, were will you be?"_

"_Me? Hell, I don't know. I'll probably still be struggling to get an audition, living on the streets, wondering dark alleys, sharing my food with rats." She joked dramatically._

"_Don't say that!" She playfully hit her arm. "You're gonna make it. You have talent, and I know__you'll be a star. It's your face that's gonna be on the cover of magazines, plastering billboards, cans of Pepsi Cola."_

"_Dr. Pepper."_

"_Whatever."_

_She had to smile at that, Mina had a slight obsession with Dr. Pepper. She claimed it was her source of sugar and energy, without it she would be a lifeless little twit._

"_I'll be the first in line to get you autograph." She added a little shyly._

_With vast gratitude, Mina wrapped her arms around the blonde, sighing softly. "Thank you"_

"_For what?"_

_She pulled back and looked at her, almost losing herself in the blue ocean of her eyes._

"_For believing in me."_

_Serena was about to reply when suddenly her cell phone rang; the sassy melody of Christina Malian's "Dip it Low" filling the room. She looked at the number and smiled widely, answering immediately._

"_Hey you," She began to walk around the room, her voice low. Mina couldn't make out her words, but she knew who she was talking to. Her expression had changed, and there was a glint in her eyes that made only one thing obvious… she was in love. _

"_That was Darien." Serena said excitedly, putting the phone back in her purse. "He's on his way to pick me up."_

_Nodding her head, Mina stood up from the bed and walked towards her friend, trying to hide the pain she felt inside her heart, as if someone had stabbed it deep with a sharp blade._

"_Oh, well…that's nice." She plastered a fake smile. "Have fun."_

"_Thanks, I will!" _

_She was about to walk out of the room, when she suddenly stopped and turned, a tender look upon her face._

"_Mina?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Remember… you will always be my star."_

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would leave**_

**'_Cause your presence still lingers here_**

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

The lights turned off, leaving the room in complete darkness. One, two minutes passed and several candles were lit, making the surroundings visible under the dim light.

A beautiful young woman, covered in a sleek black dress, gazed at her reflection in a full length mirror. The glow of the candles around her warmed her features, giving her an angelic appearance. She ran her fingers through the silkiness of her blonde tresses, touched her soft glossy lips and framed her face, looking at her mirror image intently, as if she was in a trance.

Her eyes, a stunning cerulean blue, when perhaps once had been luminous, now seemed dull and empty.

She touched the surface of the mirror; flesh against glass. Then, as if bitten, drew her hand away and turned around.

_Relax, _she thought to herself. _You can't let it get to you… not anymore._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Satisfied now, she turned her attention to a mini-bar, placed in a far corner of a very fancy living room area.

Smiling, she poured herself a glass of red wine. She took a sip, and sighed pleasantly. Now, seemingly more relaxed, she sat down on a caramel leather sofa, crossing her legs subconsciously. She inhaled the aroma and closed her eyes… blocking her thoughts from remembering.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hands through all of these years**_

_**But you still have… all of me**_

A low and sudden sound was heard outside her double door entrance. She jumped at the noise. A sinister wind made its way to the room, blew some of the candles, and chilled her feet. She shook slightly, taking another sip. _It's just the wind, _she reassured herself. Then, lost in the wintry breeze, she heard an eerie whisper…

_Mina…_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating life**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

The glass fell from her hand, crashed on the marble floor and scattered into multiple crystal like pieces.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

She knew the voice. She'd heard it countless times before in her dreams; a haunting reminiscence from her past.

A shiver ran down her spine, as she rocked herself back and forth, whimpering slightly.

"Four years." She whispered. "It's been exactly four years."

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hands through all of these years**_

_**But you still have… all of me**_

A single tear slid down her rosy cheeks, and she gasped, "I'm sorry!"

She ran to her bedroom. Graceful burgundy sheets adorned a queen-sized bed and Victorian style windows decorated cream colored walls. She glanced at the mirror above a cherry wood dresser, and for a brief moment saw a reflection that wasn't her own. Breathing hastily she collapsed on the mattress, burying her face in the feathery pillows and let the tears roam freely.

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

And there, in the dark, only one word was whispered as the beauty cried herself to sleep…

"_Serena…"_

* * *

Lunch had been great. The two women exchanged laughs, anecdotes, and a couple of jokes. They were very much at ease with each other. After all, they had been best friends since Middle School. The raven haired woman inquired numerous times about Darien proposing. And this, the blonde just blushed and laughed. Saying that she and Darien had never even talked about marriage, and it was too soon to even consider it. 

Later on, two more childhood friends joined their evening together at Serena's apartment. There was a discussion going on about what movie to watch and popcorn being made on the microwave, when Serena's phone rang.

"Hey babe…" She casually answered her pink colored cell phone. "Well, I'm just here with the girls… (Slight pause) You know; Raye, Lita, Amy…" She walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies. "Hmm… Darien, you wish you were here." She grinned. "Because… Lita's cooking."

She made her way to were a pretty brunette with dazzling green eyes was placing delicious looking cookies in a small tray. At the attempt of grabbing one, she got her hand slapped softly by the young woman. At this, she pouted.

"Never mind, it seems she's not in the mood for sharing."

The blonde strolled back to her living room, where Raye was sitting comfortably on a black leather couch next to a short haired blue eyed woman. They were both eating pizza, and seemed to be absorbed in their own conversation. At this, Serena smiled. Yes, she most definitely did need a break.

"Oh, I'm sorry…what?" She shook her head, faintly distracted. "Tomorrow?" Thinking now, she went over to a nearby drawer and pulled her agenda. "No, I just have to look over some interviews I need to do by next week." She pulled out a pen, knowing well that Darien was gonna ask her out for a date. "Yeah, eight sounds good. Where are we gonna go?" She inquired, a sly smile spreading on her face. "Oh really? A surprise, eh? Well, I guess I'll have to wait."

"Serena!"

She turned around at the call of her name. Covering the speaker with a palm, she yelled back. "What?"

"Get your ass over here, we're about to put the movie on!"

She recognized Raye's bossy tone. Then, she heard another voice in a mellower but still dominant manner. She acknowledged it as Lita's.

"You can pig out on the cookies now!"

She dashed to where her friends were sitting, and in remembrance of the old times, she sat in comfortably on Lita's lap.

Still with Darien on the line, she snatched a chocolate chip cookie from the bowl, and ate it greedily.

"Old habits never change." Amy commented, shaking her head.

At the mention of something Darien said, Serena laughed. "I know! I'm surprised I'm not at work as well. Raye practically kidnapped from the office this afternoon. Now it's what, almost nine? I feel so guilty." Not thinking twice about it, she gobbled another cookie.

"Hey, meatball brains." Raye, teased, using her old nickname from middle school. "How about you talk a little less and go turn on the TV?"

Serena groaned.

"But the remote is right there." She pointed to a small wooden table, centered in the living room.

"It's too far from my reach." Raye shot back. "Please?" She gave Serena her most childlike look, and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She made her way towards her flat screen television, and pressed power. The channel was on Fox News, something about rising Hollywood stars. She was about to press play on her DVD, when something in the screen caught her eye.

She froze.

There, wearing a black fur coat over a silk dress, the woman who had been the reason for many sleepless nights strolled down the streets with dozens of paparazzi behind her. In big white letters, her name was visible, and her suspicions confirmed.

Her heat began to beat faster, her palms became sweaty. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The phone slipped from her hand.

As it slowly dropped on the floor, she whispered…

"Mina."


	3. Chapter 2

**Remember When**

Chapter Two

When I'm closing my eyes  
And I'm falling asleep  
Are you still on my mind  
Are you still in my dreams?

When there's a knock on the door  
Or the phone starts to ring  
Do I still think it's you,  
Who has come to see me?

She stood motionless for several minutes, her glance never leaving the screen. Her cheeks where flushed, her eyes watery. But yet, not one tear slid down. Though her lips were parted, she wasn't able to speak, she couldn't. Her mind was focused only on one person, Mina; her long smooth legs, her golden hair, and those soft baby blues. She was as beautiful as she remembered, maybe even more.

Raye took notice of the phone lying on the dark fuchsia carpet. She picked it up and said breathlessly, "Darien? I'm sorry, but Serena is gonna have to call you back." After flipping it close, she turned to her friend, who was as still as a statue.

Lita and Amy shared a worried glance. They knew Serena was gonna be surprised when she found out the news about Mina. How ever, they never thought she was gonna react like _this._

"Sere, honey…" Raye placed her hands on Serena's shoulders, making eye contact.

"Raye, she… she's…"

"I know." She gently whispered. Not baring the look of sorrow upon the blonde's face.

Serena's eyes were a mass of confusion, changing shades of blues in a matter of seconds. Memories seemed to overflow her, as her gaze seemed to bury deeper into the goddess' like face on the screen. Finally, she seemed to be broken from her trance.

"After so long." She shook her head, tears roaming freely now, anger taking over her voice. She turned to Raye. "Not a call. Not one fucking call… after four years. She disappeared from my life, Raye. She disappeared from me!"

She was crying now, her body shaking. Raye wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair, comforting her. Truth was, she already knew Serena was gonna react similar to this, and therefore had prepared herself for it. She had read in the paper this morning about Mina's launch to stardom. Her debut in a starring role, a movie predicted to be a hit. Mina Aino had always wanted to be a star, a famous actress. Everyone believed she would succeed, especially Serena. After all, she had everything: the looks, the charm, the ambition. At 17, she made it clear that was her dream… her only dream. It might seem selfish now, but back then that's what she was admired for.

"Maybe…she didn't have a choice." Raye tried to reason.

Serena took a step back, fury darkening her gaze.

"Oh, she had a choice alright. And she made it damn clear what it was!"

She unwrapped herself from Raye's embrace, and abruptly dried the tears from her eyes, annoyed at herself for crying. She had a moment of weakness, it will not a happen again.

"I was so stupid!" She continued, running a hand through her hair. "Worrying about her, wondering if she was ok… if she was alive." She sighed heavily, smiling weakly as she turned to the TV set once more. "Look at her now." Her eyes lingered on Mina for a moment, studying her eyes, her glowing smile. Oh, that perfect smile. Pausing for a moment, she walked towards her kitchen table and grabbed her car keys. Then, with a voice full of grief she spoke to the young actress, as if she could hear her. "Congratulations, Mina. You got your dream."

Grabbing her caramel leather jacket, she hastily made her way to the door and shut it tightly behind her, leaving her stunned friends behind.

* * *

_Mina wrapped her arms around the soaked girl in front of her. She could see it in her eyes that she had been crying. On her damp cheeks, there was a mix of tears and rain._

_The night was chilly, and the sky a pitch black. It was foggy, and the rain fell at such force, one would assume there would be a flood the next day._

_She had been shocked to see Serena at her doorstep, her cheeks flushed, shaking, arms wrapped around herself, and a look of defeat on her face. Nevertheless she held on to her tightly, yet softly, as if she could break, not daring to speak. _

"_Mina…" Serena whimpered, burying her face on the crook of the blonde's neck._

"_What happened?" She asked in a soft whisper._

_Serena pulled back and sniffled. Attempting to dry the tears that now stained her face._

"_He lied." She said in a voice full of pain. "He doesn't love me, Mina. He never did." She bit her lip as she felt the tears flowing again. "He just used me!"_

"_Oh, honey…" Mina closed the gap between them and held her tighter this time. She heard the muffled cries, and felt the tears that slid down her neck. She stroked her wet tresses gently, not knowing what to say or what to do to comfort the angel in her arms._

"_Come on." She whispered, taking hold of Serena's hand and leading her inside._

_Once in her room, the two girls laid side by side on Mina's bed. They were facing each other, their eyes locked. Serena still had hold of Mina's hand, finding an unexplainable comfort in her touch. There was always something unique about her jovial friend that drew her towards her. Maybe it was her lively attitude that always made her smile, even she was feeling down. Or the way her hugs always lingered on, and brought her warmth not even Darien could give her. Oh, Darien. Why did she have to remember him?_

"_Today was our one year anniversary." She spoke finally, a hint of regret in her voice. "I wanted to surprise him, you know? I had it all planned; Candlelight dinner, rose pedals…" She hesitated a little. "…hotel room." She glanced at Mina, who seemed to flinch at the mention of hotel. "I even asked your ex to help me out, Andrew."_

_Mina rolled her eyes._

"_Oh, that idiot?"_

_Serena smiled, one that soon faded._

"_Yeah. He told me he was gonna keep Darien busy at his apartment while I got things set. Little did I know though, it was not Andrew keeping him busy, but rather some skanky red headed slut." She spat the last words in full rage, tightening her grip on Mina's hand. Upon hearing this, the other blonde gasped._

"_He did what!" She sat up straight, her cerulean eyes flashing anger. She couldn't believe this. How could've Darien done such a thing? Serena was perfect. How could someone even think about hurting her?_

_She sighed deeply and gazed inside Serena's azure eyes. The hurt and pain inside them made her soul tear apart. It was difficult to explain. But between them was a connection like no other, as if both could sense what each other was feeling, and see through their souls._

"_I loved him, Mina," Serena sighed sadly. "I gave him my love, my trust… I gave him my heart. And what did he do? He threw it all away." She looked away for a moment, feeling her voice breaking and her vision becoming blurry once more. After a few seconds she looked back at Mina, who was gazing at her with concern and affection. Feeling reassured by her friend's genuine love, she continued. "And you know what the worst part is?" Her voice broke. "After all this… I still love him." A single tear slid down her cheek, but this time she didn't fight it. She found herself surprised however, when Mina reached out and wiped it away gently with her thumb, letting her hand linger, softly caressing her face._

_Serena caught her breath as Mina's hand slowly slid from her face to her arms, sending chills down her spine. She stopped as she reached her hand, holding both of them now; a serious expression on her face._

"_Serena," She spoke softly. "If Darien can't see or appreciate how wonderful, and intelligent, and funny… and **beautiful **you are…" She tucked a strand of Serena's blonde curls behind her ear. "…then he's not worthy of your love…" She kissed her humid cheek. "…or your tears."_

_Both girls just sat there for a minute, losing themselves into each other's gaze. Serena bit her bottom and closed her eyes momentarily. When she reopened them, there was a small smile playing on her lips._

"_You think I'm beautiful?" She asked hopefully._

_Mina smiled back, her eyes twinkling. "I don't think so… I **know **it. You **are **beautiful, Sere. More than you know."_

_Her eyes illuminated with an unexplainable radiance, as her smile grew into a dazzling grin. Not being able to think of anything else to say, she wrapped her arms tightly around her blonde friend, their cheeks touching. Serena sighed and whispered into Mina's ear,_

"_Thank you so much, Mina. You have no idea how much you mean to me." _

_Mina could feel her heart own heart race, as Serena's lips brushing her ear made her skin tremble. She drew a sharp breath and closed her eyes._

_Serena pulled back, and looked at Mina's face, taking in her angelic appearance. When she saw those stunning baby blues opening she smiled._

"_I love you, girl."_

_She leaned in and pressed her lips against Mina's soft cheek, a kiss of friendship. Nevertheless, before she pulled back Mina tilted her head slightly to the side… and their lips brushed._

* * *

The rush was over. Mina took a deep breath and sighed, pulling off her signature sunglasses. Running from the paparazzi wasn't as easy as they made it seem on TV, but definitely worth the excitement. She turned to her side and faced her manager, who was already smiling warmly at her. The middle age woman wore a camel colored suit that accentuated her warm hazel eyes. The blonde returned the smile, and put her seatbelt on, trying to fight the jitters forming in her stomach.

"Ready?" The burgundy haired woman asked the actress, while taking one of the cocktails offered by a stewardess.

Mina glanced out the small squared window before answering. Looking intently as planes took off and others landed. She couldn't believe it. This was the moment she was waiting for since she left New York four years ago. She had made it. After years of struggling with auditions and fallen projects, she had finally landed a starring role in a promising film. The movie, "Remember When", was to premier in less than a month in Los Angeles, California… her new home. She smiled bitterly at that; home. It's been so long since Mina has felt the warmth of her own house, and the comfort of her aged canopy bed. Was she even welcome there? Mina shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She hadn't seen her mother since she left, and the last time they talked was over a year ago, a few days after she sighed the contract for her then upcoming role. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Anticipation was getting the best of her.

She turned to Sarah, her manager, once more. Now, with a reassured smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm ready."

Sarah took a sip from her drink, and grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." She took another cocktail and handed it to Mina. "Now, darling, relax and enjoy the flight."

Amused, Mina smiled and planned to do just that. She took out her Mp3 player and put her earphones on, letting the music fill her ears.

Who would've thought that after four years, Mina Aino, now an icon, was gonna return to her home town in a first class flight? Who knew, that by the age of 22 she would've visited Paris, London and Venice, and owned a condo in those three places? She had success beyond her wildest dreams, and the world was now in the palm of her hand.

Oh yes, revenge was sweet. But it wasn't just about showing, but more about living. And right now, Mina was living her dream. Her tense shoulders relaxed a bit, and the nerves seemed to fade.

She was coming home.

* * *

Serena felt as if she had driving for hours. As the music blared from her stereo, she drove with the top of her silver Porsche off, taking in the night's cool breeze. Her temper had been cooled off, and her tears long dried. It was stupid; crying over someone who probably didn't even remember her. She shook her head as she realized that all this time she had been holding on to something that was out of her reach. But now, that was over. Mina Aino was dead for her. At least, that's what she wanted to believe. 

She made a sharp turn and decided to return to her apartment. It was nearly midnight and the next day she had an important meeting at the office, regarding upcoming projects for next month's magazine. She parked her car next to Raye's black Mercedes, surprised that she was still there.

As she ascended the elevator to the tenth floor, she went over the past events in her mind. She could feel a headache forming, and so pushed the thoughts aside. When she reached her apartment and walked inside, she found Raye sitting down, arms crossed and a frown in her face.

Her amethyst eyes lit up at the sight of her and her expression changed to one of relief. She stood up and walked shyly towards Serena.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." Serena replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "You're still here?"

Raye blushed and hit her playfully in the arm.

"I was worried about you!"

Serena's face softened as she warmly embraced her friend.

"I'm sorry."

The brunette pulled back, smiling.

"It's cool. I should've told you sooner, though." At Serena's puzzled expression she quickly explained. "Lita and Amy told me a couple of days ago, they saw the previews." She sighed. "I guess I was afraid of what your reaction would be like. I know she meant a lot to you, and it hurt you very much when she left. It hurt me, because…well, she was my friend too." Raye blinked a couple of times, trying to fight the tears.

Serena sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"She meant more to me than anyone has ever mattered." She closed her eyes and for an instant was taken back in time, in her life. She saw a smile as bright as the sun, and a face as gorgeous as one of a goddess. Once, Serena remembered, she had been hers.

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, though. Mina has her own life now, away from here. And I…" A picture of Darien came into her mind. "…have mine."

* * *

That night, Serena had trouble sleeping. Her mind kept going back; replaying reminiscences from her past, reviving lost memories. She woke up drenched in sweet after having a very vivid dream. It had been over two years since Serena had dreamed about her, yet, none of her past dreams had been as real as this one. She had been able to reach her, touch her, smell her… and it was just as she remembered. She hadn't changed, only gotten more beautiful. How ever, when she asked why she left her, the image of the golden angel began to fade and only two words were perceptible… _I'm sorry._

After taking long warm bath Serena quickly got dressed and proceeded to leave for work. As she was about to get in her car, a distant sound made her look; there, only a couple of meters above the apartment building, a plane was flying unusually low. She felt a pang inside her heart, a powerful and unknown force that drew her in. What was it?

Pushing her thoughts aside, she got in her car and drove off.

_I've reached the top, I've felt the bottom  
__But neither feels right when all I see your shadow  
__I've seen the sun in the darkest of nights  
__And the moon in the day's brightest lights  
__But yet it still doesn't compare  
__To the wondrous love we shared_

_I've seen so many different things  
__I've flown so high without my wings  
__But I felt the fall on the concrete floor  
__When I realized it's you who I adore  
__And I've tried so hard to let you go  
__But how can I, if you're not with me anymore?_

_You held my hand in the toughest times  
__You were my sun, you were my sky  
__And through the distance I still remember  
__That precious night in late December  
__I dream your face through the arduous rain  
__And I know I'll never love like this again_

_Eyes of emerald cove  
__Spirit of a heavenly dove  
__Come what may you'll always remain  
__My sweetest love and the purest of pain_

She was already cursing at herself as she walked into her office and realized she was running late. Grabbing her portfolio she made her way hastily towards the conference room, and as she suspected, the whole staff was gathered around a long narrow table, talking incessantly. At the head of the table was Editor in Chief, Marshall Kirby… her boss. As he spotted her, he smiled and motioned for her to sit beside him. Mouthing an "I'm sorry" she began taking paperwork from her case, when he stopped her. He cleared his throat and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"My team," He began in a high-pitched, energetic voice. "As everyone knows we're running behind schedule; rough drafts should've been turned in by now and interviews should be done with!"

Everyone was silent.

"But it's ok, it's only a couple of days we're behind… we can make it work. How ever, I need every single one of you to be busy, busy, busy with your parts for the next couple of days. I need all pictures turned in to Elisa by Friday; we'll scan them and put them together along with the articles. I know if we work together as the great team that we are, we'll be able to finish this not only on time but also this could be our best publication yet!"

By this time, everyone was cheering and seemed more relaxed then when they first walked in.

"This meeting is over, go back to work."

As her co-workers were making their way towards the exit, Serena proceeded to follow. How ever, Marshall caught a grip on her arm. She turned with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?"

"I know this is your weekend off and this is all of the sudden, but I really need your help." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"It's cool. What's up?"

"Well, as you know I changed some things around. We have new interviews set that need to be done by the end of the week. Sarah Hall, is scheduled a meeting with a newcomer, this Saturday, but she called in this morning saying she wasn't gonna be able to make it." He poked her arm. "So, that's were YOU come along."

Serena considered it for a moment. An interview didn't take a lot of time, and it was a usually fun thing to do. Plus, she was given the opportunity to meet popular celebrities. She decided to do it. It was after all, her magazine.

"Sure, Marshall. Just tell me when and where."

He grinned widely.

"Terrific. It's gonna be this Saturday morning… does 11:00 a.m. work for you?" She nodded. "She's gonna be staying at the Manhattan Club, on 56th Street and Seventh Avenue."

She nodded again. "Cool. Now, may I ask who I'm interviewing?" She asked, now intrigued.

"Oh, you're gonna love her!" He threw his hands in the air. "She's such a sweetheart. She's the star of this new movie… I think it's called 'Remember When'."

She thought for a moment.

"Hmm… doesn't ring a bell."

"Really? Well, maybe her name will. She lived in New York when she was a teenager, moved to LA after high school…" He took a card from the front pocket of his suit and glanced at it. "…Mina Aino."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey all! Thank you SO much for your reviews, u guys are gr8!It's all I need 2 keep on writing. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, but I just hadn't had time! I was so caught up with school, and work, and boyfriend... I was lacking of some serious me time. But anyway, that doesn't matter anymore 'cause I updated! Yay... Haha.

O.k. before going further, I have some serious nagging to do!LOL, not really but... yea. **Sailor V-babe**, thank you 4 ur reviews,you're awesome!So, please, please update your story! I love it lots! Youhave toupdate, I'm serious, you can't let a good story hanging like that.

Alright. I'm through with my babbling, here it goes... chappy number 3!**

* * *

**

**Remember When**

Chapter Three

_Everywhere I go I see your face  
__Every time I stop I long your gaze  
__Every tear that streams it soaks me through  
__And I cry because I miss you  
__Can't deny I still believe it's true_

She needed a drink. Maybe two. Or three. Hell, she wanted to get so wasted she wouldn't remember a thing the next day. But she knew better; duty always called first. She made her way to the bar and sat on one of the many empty stools; ordered a margarita. Only one? The young bartender asked. Ah, two wouldn't hurt. And so, she sipped happily on her drink, having found finally a moment of relaxation. How ever, her moment of pleasure was cut short when a curly blond haired man sat next to her, the most cockiest grin on his handsome face… it made Serena's stomach twist in disgust.

"Andrew," She acknowledged flatly.

"Serena," He mocked her tone.

"What are you doing here?"

He pulled out a newspaper form his briefcase, placed it in front of her. She glanced at it with disinterest; saw the picture of Mina getting out of a plane in the front page, and in big bold letters it read: THE PRINCESS COMES HOME.

She snorted.

"I'm assuming you heard?"

She continued sipping on her drink that was almost finished.

"You have no idea."

A few moments of silence elapsed, and Serena eyed him curiously.

"So I'm assuming you're here in hopes you might bump into her?" She smiled humorously, finding the thought of Mina, with all her glamour and lavishness, waltzing into this alley bar and running into her snobby ex very amusing.

He laughed.

"Actually, I'm here to celebrate my victory." To emphasize his point, he took the margarita next to the glass Serena had just finished, and sipped it triumphantly. Seeing this, her smug smile vanished and she glared at him.

"Which would be?"

He pointed at the newspaper.

"Her."

"Be more specific, River." It was an old habit of hers calling him by his last name.

"As you know, I'm a publicist… a very well known one at that." She rolled her eyes. He ignored her. "As soon as I found out about her, I knew this could be my biggest shot yet. We have history, me and her, so I doubt she would resist my offer. With my help she could become the largest icon in America… Yes, I can see it know; her face in every paper-No, every billboard. She will reach the stars." He finished Serena's drink and crossed his arms in smug satisfaction.

"That's very touching. But I doubt she needs your help. She already had her "big shot" with that movie she made, and now it's like she's everywhere. She doesn't need your big head to ruin it for her." She glared at him. "Besides, I don't think she's very fond of you either."

"On the contraire," He replied, ignoring her last comment. "I will make her the star she's always dreamed of being."

"She already is the star she dreamed of being."

He raised his eye brows.

"Still defending her, I see. After all this time… I wonder if she even remembers who you are."

"I was not defending her." Her blood was boiling. "I was simply stating a fact. I'm not saying she has it made either. In Hollywood, it takes more than a hit movie to have your name in the hall of shame." She tried to get the bartenders attention, but failed miserably as he was busy flirting with a girl who looked about seventeen. That left her wondering how the hell would a seventeen year old kid get inside a 21 and up bar. She shook her head and turned back to Andrew. "But I give her this; not anyone gets a full page article in the _Silver Millennium._"

Andrew was quite surprised at this statement.

"She's in your magazine?" He managed to choke out, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Believe me; I was as stunned as you are." _Probably more_, she added mentally, looking around at where the news had led her.

"Wow… I'm speechless, really, I didn't expect that. Good luck with it."

"Yeah… Hey you!" She exclaimed as the young bartender passed in front of her, holding empty bottles of beer.

"Yes ma'm?"

Ma'm? She quirked an eye brow. That made her feel old… and she was far from wearing granny panties!

"Serena, that's my name." She corrected. "I need one tequila shot." She looked at Andrew before adding. "Make that two."

When the bartender came back with the shots, Andrew gratefully took one and looked at Serena.

"Why, that's very nice of you."

She drank hers in one quick swig.

"Why thank you, 'cause you're paying."

With that she grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar, leaving an amused Andrew behind.

* * *

_Two weeks had passed since that stormy night at Mina's house. Two weeks since that turning moment when both girls were tangled in each others arms and their lips leisurely grazed. Two weeks, and neither have spoken a word._

_Serena tried calling her multiple times after that night, but for some unknown reason the other blonde would simply avoid her by not answering or returning her calls. During _

_School hours, Mina would pass right by her as if she didn't know her and the times when Serena tried talking to her, she would merely smile, wave and keep on walking. _

_This threw her off completely. Why was Mina acting this way? Why was she ignoring her every time they ran into one another? Did she get tired of her? Could it be she didn't wanna be her friend anymore? _

_Hundredths of questions twirled around Serena's mind like whirlwind, and not one of them was she able to answer. _

_She had had it. She decided she was not gonna stay up one more night wondering about the reason why. She was gonna take matters into consideration and find a way to talk to her. She was after all, Serena Dawson, and persuasion was one of greatest virtues. _

_She heard the morning bell ring as soon as she walked through the gates of Beltway High. She felt her heart thump loudly in her chest knowing she run into Mina in any minute. She frowned. Why was she so nervous? _

_Serena walked swiftly past the other students, ignoring any smiles or waves heading her way, she searched frantically for a certain blonde, blue eyed girl. _

_Then she saw her._

_Surrounded by a group of popular jocks was Mina, dressed in low rise jeans and a fitted blue top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach. Her mesmerizing eyes covered in dark sunglasses, while her silky hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. _

_She swallowed, mentally slapping herself for gawking._

"_Mina!" She called, loudly enough for her and the people around her to hear._

_The blonde turned in direction to the voice. She seemed surprised at first as she saw who the person was, but soon after her look turned disinterested as she waved her off._

_Serena sighed, exasperated. _

"_Mina." She called again, taking a few more steps so she was right in front of her. Their gazes met, and Serena could vaguely see the baby blues crashing into hers through the dark lenses. She caught the jocks looking intently at her through the corner of her eye, but she ignored them, they weren't important right now… or any other time for that matter._

"_Yes?" She asked. Her expression neutral._

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_I'm gonna be late for class."_

_Mina took a step forward, trying to walk around her, but Serena stopped her._

_She grabbed her wrist, tightly, yet gently, with a pleading look in her eyes._

"_Please."_

_Serena knew if Mina refused to talk to her once more, she would probably burst into tears… and she wasn't really looking forward to crying. Mina recognized the look inside Serena's eyes, and knew what would happen if she declined to her plea. She sighed, giving up._

_She smiled at the guys and waved goodbye at them, before getting a hold of Serena's hand and leading her through a deserted spot in the back of the school._

_Serena looked around, not familiar with this place. The grass was bright green and all around them were trees, tall pine trees. She didn't know why she'd never been to this place before, which she noticed, was very beautiful and peaceful. She placed her thought in the back of her mind and turned her attention back to the beautiful blonde in front of her._

"_Why won't you talk to me?" She demanded, giving Mina's hand, which she was still holding, a tight squeeze._

_Mina slipped her hand from hers and crossed her arms._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_YOU!" She raised her voice. "I'm talking about you. You, not returning my calls; you, ignoring me whenever you see me; you, avoiding me when I try to reach you. You," She looked absorbedly at her, a hint of sadness in her face. "standing right in front of me, my best friend, and acting like a complete stranger."_

_Mina seemed to flinch at the mention of those last words. Her lips parted and she looked away from Serena._

_Serena took a step forward and lifted Mina's chin slightly with her index finger. When she faced her, she noticed her cheeks were considerably flushed, something that happens when she's about to cry._

"_Look at me," She whispered gently, noticing that her face was in front of hers but her gaze lingered on the grass. "Please look at me."_

"_I can't." Mina finally managed to choke out._

"_Why?"_

_Mina breathed deeply, somewhat like a sob._

"_Because I can't look at you and not be see through at the same time."_

_Serena was a little taken aback by her words, but relieved to hear the first hint of sincerity that slipped from her mouth._

_She took this opportunity and removed the sunglasses form her eyes, revealing teary gaze of stormy blue._

"_What are you scared of? Mina, I would never hurt you. All I want is for you to trust me the way I trust you. I want things to be the way they were when we were younger, when we weren't afraid of anything, when we weren't afraid of being hurt. Mina, I'm scared too, but having you beside would make facing the world a whole lot easier." She placed a hand on her cheek and brushed the fresh tear that rolled down. "You're my best friend… my one and only. Please don't push me away."_

_Mina closed her hand around Serena's wrist and placed it down, away from her. _

"_I'm sorry." She looked at her, ache and concern evident in her stare. "But I can't be the friend you want me to be. Serena… I…I can't be your friend right now."_

_Those words hurt her, more than Darien's betrayal did. They ripped through her and shattered her hopes, which was what she was holding on to._

_She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but refused to cry._

"…_Why not?" Her voice broke._

_Mina inhaled one deep breath, as if contemplating about something. She swallowed. She was nervous. Serena noticed. Why was she nervous?_

"_Because…I" She let her arms rest on her shoulders and all but penetrated in her gaze. "I…" She sighed. "Because I'm in love with you!"_

_Silence_

_Serena's face was a mass and confusion and shock. Her cobalt eyes were wide with uncertainty and she was taking rapid breaths._

"…_O.k." She finally said, not looking at Mina._

_She quirked an eye brow. Ok? She had just confessed her deepest, most insightful secret and all Serena could say was ok? The world was a mad place._

_Mina took this as her cue. She turned and started to walk away, stunned and somewhat disappointed at what just happened, when she felt a soft hand grab her arm._

_She turned and was surprised to see Serena's tearful face. She saw her approach, slowly, closely… dangerously near._

"…_What are-?"_

_She was cut off by Serena's luscious lips crush against her own. Her lips moved slowly, kissing her ever so softly. To say Mina was shocked would be understandable. How ever she was… damnit! Did her state of mind really matter at this point? No! She did the first thing that came to her cloudy head, kiss her back._

_The kiss was rather innocent. Lips brushing against lips, hands caressing lightly, a little uneasy. The taste of strawberry lip gloss and black cherry chap stick being exchanged._

_Mina pulled her closer, her hands shaking. She nibbled on her bottom lip before kissing her cheeks tenderly and then pulled back to look at her._

_Serena's eyes were still closed when Mina's lips pulled away from her skin. She fluttered them open, revealing a cloudy blue. She touched Mina's cheek affectionately before sobbing and pulling her in a tight embrace._

"_Please, don't ever walk away from my life again." She muffled against Mina's hair._

_She smiled through her tears._

"_I promise I'll never leave your side."_

* * *

"Promises are broken."

Serena snapped from her state of transition. She blinked a couple of times, confused.

"What?"

She stared blankly at the sight of Darien in front of her; his handsome face looking pure and innocent under the soft lighting of the poised restaurant they were dining at. His eyes, an impossible blue, were seemingly searching through hers. Searching for what?

Before Serena could think any further, she felt his firm hand taking a hold of hers.

"Promises are broken," he repeated. "But a pledge of love forever remains."

She smiled at his choice of words, while softly grazing his hand with her thumb.

"What if the pledge is broken?" She inquired, intrigued at where this was leading.

He smiled his alluring smile; the one that managed to capture Serena's heart from the very beginning.

"It can't be." He simply said. "Because love is stronger than any other force."

She gazed at him for a couple of seconds before breaking into a huge grin and chuckling slightly.

"Wow…" She laughed. "That was good."

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before stroking the side of her face tenderly.

"Which brings me to my next point, or rather… proposition."

She quirked an eye brow.

"Oh really? Well, what are you planning?"

He rubbed his chin.

"You'll see."

He stood up, adjusting his dark grey suit and made his way right in front of her. He looked down at her; his bangs falling over his intensive eyes as he smiled. Her heart began pounding loudly at the sight of him; so gorgeous, so refined, so perfect. And he was all hers.

"Serena," He reached down and took both of her hands. "Since the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were different from other girls. You were smart, funny, not to mention incredibly beautiful, but you also had this sort of magnet that pulled me towards you, you know? I knew, somehow, that first moment you walked into my life, that you were the one. I know I've made mistakes before, and I regret them every passing day. No one has made me feel the way you make me feel." He caressed her arms, sending goose bumps through her body. "I love you, Serena. You're it, you're my everything… and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

When he let go of her hands and got down on one knee, Serena knew that her life was about to change. Her pulse quickened, as her palms became sweaty. _Oh my god, oh my god, w_ere the only thoughts running through her mind.

He reached to his pocket and took out a red velvet box in the shape of a heart. He opened it, revealing a stunning white gold ring, with a pink diamond in the center and two heart shaped sapphires on the side.

Serena was speechless.

"Oh… my… god." She stood up, only to sit back again.

"I don't know what to say!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"I'm hoping you'll say yes."

She took a couple of deep breaths before breaking into a smile and wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

He breathed a sigh of relieved.

"Good, cause I've never been good with rejection."

He pulled back and gazed lovingly at her.

"I love you."

She pressed her lips to him, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Darien."

He slipped the ring on her, kissed her hand and sat back down, grabbing the bottle of champagne centered in the table. He poured the clear liquid into two glasses and handed one to her.

"Now," He grinned. "Let's celebrate."

* * *

Two days had passed since Mina's arrival to New York City and so far she had done nothing more than meet old boring people in business suits and order take out from her luxurious hotel room. To say the least, Hollywood's rising star was getting rather anxious and restless.

She hadn't seen her mom, she couldn't see her. How would she react? After all this time of not calling or writing, what would she say if Mina suddenly showed up in her front door? She shook her head. It wasn't the time yet… she should wait. Wait till she was ready to face her past… but what if the past wasn't ready to face her?

She took a long sip from her iced water, as if trying to cool down inside. She was being fidgety, and Sarah, her manager, took notice of that as they through the lines of a newly offered script.

Sarah observed the young girl in front of her; her delicate features, her slim body and candid eyes. One would take someone like her as a naïve and frail little girl, someone in need of protection. But, Sarah noted, she was not even close to that. Mina was strong, in spite of her appearance, and had am incessant hunger, an ambition for success. Maybe that was the reason she didn't hesitate about taking the young girl under her wing when she came across her, alone and in need. It wasn't pity, it was faith. A reliance she felt as soon as she looked inside her cerulean eyes and saw that burning need, a desire to grow. She admired that.

Now, as she sees her curled up in that cognac colored leather sofa, staring blankly and the script in front of her, she realized she wasn't wrong about her. Mina proved to be what she hoped for and more, and for that, she was proud.

Mina eventually felt the stares, and looked up to see Sarah. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I was just… daydreaming."

"It's alright." She put the scripts up. "We don't have to read the right now. Why don't you take a break?"

Mina looked surprised.

"Really?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah. You've been here for the past two days, brooding and bored out of your mind. Go to the pool, check out the spa, take a trip to the mall or something. When you come back we can talk business and look over your schedule for the week." She stood up. "Cool?"

Mina also stood up, a little uneasy.

"Cool. Um," She looked down at her hands. "Actually I was thinking about visiting someone."

Sarah shot her a curious look.

"Who?"

"Someone…" she sighed. "…I owe more than an explanation to."

Sarah shrugged.

"Fine by me. Just don't come back too late."

Mina laughed.

"You sound like a mom!"

With that, she all but bounced into her room, only to emerge minutes later looking like a true diva; wearing a white layered skirt some may think it was too short, a black halter top with a white jacket over it and black Prada shoes. A black Coach handbag and designer sunglasses complimented the outfit.

Sarah quirked an eye brow.

"Dressed to impress?"

"You know it."

She kissed the older woman's cheek and was about to waltz her way to the door, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Sarah?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

"Hmm..?"

"Um… Do you think I could borrow one of the cars? Cause I just remembered where I'm going is not exactly down the street and well, I'm not really looking forward to getting blisters on my feet."

The redhead smiled and reached to her purse, taking out a pair of silver keys.

"Take the Ferrari." She said, handing them to her.

Mina's eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh my god, you're awesome!"

* * *

Serena was reluctant to get out of bed that Friday morning. It had been the first day off she had gotten in the whole break, and she planned to enjoy every minute of it. She put on a white robe over the pink nightgown she was wearing and made her way towards the kitchen.

She began to hum an all familiar song as she set the percolator to brew fresh coffee. She pulled the drapes up, letting in the morning rays through the clear glass windows. She let out a sigh and smiled to herself. This was gonna be great day, she could feel it. It had been months since Serena had felt this good, this alive. She wondered if it had to do with Darien's proposal the night before. Then, she looked down at the gorgeous ring he had given her, watching as it glistened against the sunlight.

She smiled.

Yes, it had definitely played a big part on her positive change of attitude.

God, she was engaged!

She wanted to yell it out loud, letting the world know. She felt the sudden urge to call Raye, tell her all about it. But she suppressed the need for now. She needed this time to be alone, to relax, to think but not too much… to enjoy. She loaded her coffee with a great amount of cream and sugar, blowing softly, watching the steam rise, before she took a sip of heaven.

The newspaper was probably delivered already, she though. How ever, she made no attempt to get it; changing once more her usual morning routine. She really didn't care to read about the latest murder, or divorce, or robbery… or box office hits. Not today. The whole world could go to hell for all she cared… well, at least till tomorrow.

The familiar buzz of her doorbell prevented her form getting any deeper into her thoughts. She damned whoever dared to interrupt her moments of peace and quiet, as she lazily made her way towards the door, not bothering to change into a more appropriate attire.

As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she felt her heart jolt for a split second, and couldn't understand why. She hesitated a little before opening the door and mentally slapped herself.

"_This is ridiculous." _She thought to herself.

She opened up the door in a heartbeat and when she did, her whole body froze.

She had dreamt this a million times before. Her angel, her lost love, showing up at her door and cradling in her arms; wrapping her in warmth and filling her with promises of ever after. A breeze of cool air swept in, as she struggled to speak, wondering if this was yet one of her dreams.

But she knew the difference, she knew her scent, she saw her eyes.

Serena took in the sight in front of her and her whole world crumbled in pieces. There she was, the ghost of her past, with all her glory and splendor, looking as radiant as ever.

There she was, the love she thought lost, walking into her life and turning it upside down.

Serena's hand flew to her mouth and she leaned on the door for balance, her knees were shaking.

There she was; the vision of her dreams, Mina Aino… and she was real.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Dum...Dum...

Muahahaha

Sorry to leave it like this, but I just couldn't resist! Believe me, it's gonna be worth it. So now, guys, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster the update. You can call it blackmail, I don't care, I'm a review hog.

XoXo,  
V-Heartbreaker


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I updated! Yay! Ahem An apology goes to all of ya'll who reviwed last time in hopes I would update sooner. I'm really, really sorry. It's just that alot of crap had been going on for these past2 months and just recently I broke off from it... literally. Anyways. I feel kinda bad about the outcome of this chapter, mostly because it wasn't finished. So why am I posting it? Well, it turns out that tomorrow morning I'm leaving to New York for six weeks! Gasp I know, I'm so excited. I've never been to NY before... it should be fun. Back to the point; I didn't wanna leave and not post at least something. So even though this isn't much, its better than nothing. No worries, I shall be back and when I do, it will be better and hotter than ever... So on ya go... R&R prrrty please**

**

* * *

**

**Remember When**

Chapter 4

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart. _

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, coming in tales  
Heads are a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start.  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
And coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm going back to the start.

_**-Coldplay**_

_**"The Scientist"**_

"Oh my god…"

It was as if lighting had struck her. She stood there, motionless with a shocked expression upon her flawless face. Millions of thoughts swarmed through her mind, thousands of words on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't dare to speak… she couldn't if she tried. She became numb and oblivious to the world outside, being aware only of the loud thumping of her heart and the impossible blue eyes staring back at her.

She felt sick.

An overwhelming sensation flooded her stomach, and she had to fight the urge of running back into her room and shutting the door tight behind her. But she stood there, firm in her ground with their soft breathing being the only audible sound in the room.

She couldn't believe it. After four long years, Mina Aino; her angel, her lover, her best friend was standing right in front of her looking more radiant than ever. Indeed, television and magazine pictures didn't do her justice, for one glance at the blonde beauty before her could even make Aphrodite herself breathless.

She was just as she remembered; only, if it were possible, more beautiful. Her hair was slightly darker, she noted, contrasting pleasantly with her intoxicating eyes and golden skin. Her face had grown more mature over those four years, more refined. Her body was still long and slender, only now holding a more elegant and graceful posture. She had definitely bloomed alright, and in all the right places.

On the other side of the room, Mina was having a similar reaction. Seeing Serena again gave her a thrill incomparable to any other. It was like being stranded on a desert for much too long and finally being able to drink water. Oh had she missed her. There wasn't a night in all those four years that she hadn't dreamed about her and not a day went by without the thought of her lingering in her mind. Countless emotions filled her heart and all she could do was restrain herself for throwing her arms around the girl- no, woman in front of her.

She saw the faint blush creep up in Serena's cheeks, and felt the corners of her mouth curving into a smile knowing they where both experiencing the same feelings. Her eyes traveled down Serena's slim figure, lingering slightly on a well rounded spot that was vaguely visible through the thin material of her robe. She was gorgeous. _Not that she hadn't been before, _Mina thought. _But…wow._

Both girls looked up, and for the first time since the arrival their eyes locked. It was like an explosion; blue crashing against blue.

Mina, feeling the tension growing, took a deep breath and decided to take the initiative.

"Um… hey."

Her voice, Serena thought. That sweet, angelic voice hadn't changed at all.

"Mina…"

She wanted nothing more than to pull the young woman before her into a tight embrace and make up for all those nights she missed the warmth of her smooth skin.

Bur she hesitated and Mina noticed that. So, not being to hold it any longer, she let her emotions take control and stepped forward, closing the gap between them as she wrapped her arms affectionately around Serena, holding her closely.

Serena, having been taken off guard, stood rigid for a few seconds, but soon after let her trembling hands slide to Mina's small back and pulled her even closer to her, resting her cheek softly against her neck, inhaling the sweet aroma of her skin.

"It's good to see you again." Mina whispered softly.

Being at loss for words was never an issue to Serena. How ever, being here with her at this instant knocked out all senses leaving her speechless. She closed her eyes and nodded, breathing her in, savoring the feel of her in her arms again.

* * *

_After the movie was over, both girls were overflowed by a comfortable silence as they slowly made their way to a nearby coffee house. A couple of days had passed since the emotional outburst in the back of the school, and in each one of those days both girls where filled with the eager excitement of a little boy on Christmas morning. Each moment was new memory waiting to happen and every instant apart was a longing to spend every waking hour together._

_As they walked side by side, their hands casually brushing each other, they would occasionally take discreet glances at one another, smiling shyly whenever their gazes would lock._

_They arrived at the local coffee house known by many as "Sweeting's Alley" not more than 15 minutes after they left the movie theater. Mina headed towards the door first and opened it for her blonde companion, earning a grateful smile from Serena. She strode inside, not before sliding her hand casually over Mina's and squeezing it tenderly. At this action, Mina felt her stomach doing tumbling acts and breathed deeply. She shook her head, not being able to understand how one simple action could affect her in such a way._

_Serena made her way towards the counter, getting ready to order, before noticing something missing. She tilted her head to the side and noticed Mina still standing there with a dreamy expression on her face. Their eyes locked for a second before breaking into grins. Mina rushed to her girlfriend's side and cleared her throat._

"_So, what will it be today, girls?" Asked an elderly woman with kind brown eyes and soft features, smiling gently at them, being familiar with the Beltway High students that would come in every so often._

"_Hmm…" Serena muttered, studying the menu that lied against freshly painted baby blue walls. "I don't know what I want... Mina help me choose." She pleaded in a childish manner._

"_I'll have the vanilla bean frapuccino." Stated Mina decidedly, before turning to the blonde beside her. "Why don't you just get the Mint Chocolate one? You love chocolate."_

"_No I don't." Said Serena defensively. "I can live without chocolate." She scanned the menu once more. "I think I'll have the Mocha Caramel Frapuccino. Ooh, can I have sprinkles on top? I like sprinkles." She grinned widely. _

"_Alright," the woman began. "That's gonna be-"_

"_No, wait!" Serena blurted out. "I changed my mind."_

"_Sere, the lady doesn't have all night."_

"_I want the Mint Chocolate instead."_

"_What? That's what I told you in the first place." Mina shook her head, unbelievingly._

"_BUT I want extra chocolate syrup over the whipped cream… AND sprinkles, please?" _

_Mina sighed. "You'll have to excuse her, she's under stress."_

"_Hey!" Serena exclaimed as she poked Mina on the ribs. _

_The woman just chuckled as she wrote the items over. "That's gonna $7.50, would you like to try our homemade apple pie?"_

_Mina paid the lady and shook her head. "No thanks, that's enough sugar for her."_

"_Sorry." Serena gave the woman an apologetic smile as she walked away to made the drinks._

"_You know," Mina began, leaning back against the counter. "You can be very unnerving sometimes."_

_Serena grinned as she scooted closer to her. "Yeah? Well, YOU can be such a smartass." She brought her lips close to her ear, barely brushing her skin. "But a very sexy one."_

_At that last whispered comment, Mina blushed deeply and was thankful for when their drinks arrived._

"_Thanks." She took them and lead them into a nearby table, noticing for the first time that the place was pretty much deserted._

_They sat in silence for a while just staring at each other, blank expressions on their faces._

"_So…" Mina began, stirring the straw in her drink, mixing the whipped cream into the blended coffee mix. "The movie was good."_

"_Yeah…" Serena considered it for a moment. "Though I think Ben Stiller was so much funnier in 'Meet the Parents'."_

"_What? That's crazy! 'Dodgeball' was ten times better than 'Meet the Parents' and a hell lot more hilarious. Plus, the part when the chick turns out being bi and ends up kissing that other chick… that was hot."_

"_You are such a les!" Serena laughed, teasing her. She brought her drink close to her lips and the minute she took a sip from it, her eyes bulged out in wonder. "Oh my god… This is sooo good!" She dug a spoon into the drink and licked off the whipped cream. "Mmm… Tastes like heaven."_

_Mina blinked, amused at Serena's reaction._

"_Hun, it's just coffee."_

_She scoffed. "It is not just coffee." She looked at her for a moment. "Let me try yours."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because," she smiled. "I wanna see which one's better."_

_Before Mina could answer, Serena had already moved forward and took a sip from her vanilla drink._

"_Mmm… it's good." She licked the remaining drip from her lip. "But nowhere near as good as mine." She took a sip from hers once more before putting it in front of her. _

"_Here, try it."_

_Mina shook her head._

"_I don't eat chocolate."_

"_Aw, come on! I tried yours, now you HAVE to try mine!_

"_I didn't ask you to try mine."_

"_Please, Mina?" She pleaded, looking at her with big sad puppy eyes. "Just a sip."_

"_No." She crossed her arms. "I don't like chocolate."_

_Serena sighed, as she took off the top from her cup and lifted it towards Mina's face._

"_At least smell it."_

_Mina considered it for a moment and shrugged. "Fine." She lent down and before she knew it, she had her nose and mouth covered in whipped cream and fudge topping, colorful sprinkles clinging to her chin as the blonde before her threw her head back in hysterical laughter._

_The astonished blonde's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, and didn't even see it coming! She stared at Serena in disbelief, resisting the urge to join her giggle attack, trying to keep a serious face._

"_You didn't..." _

_Serena only laughed harder._

"_I did!"_

"_You're gonna regret it."_

_With that, she stood up and grabbed Serena's drink, sitting down next her. She unsuccessfully tried attempted to dunk her girlfriend's face in the drink, but Serena kept her face hidden under her arms, still laughing uncontrollably. Mina then proceeded to tickle her, causing the blonde to giggle even more and when she let her guard down, Mina swung the cup upwards, covering Serena's face with the creamy substance._

"_Aww…" Serena complained, trying to wipe her face off with the napkins on the table. "You suck."_

_Mina grinned proudly as she watched her girlfriend trying to clean her face._

"_You missed a spot." She said as Serena put the napkins down._

"_Well, lick it off." She replied jokingly, flashing her a suggestive grin._

"_Ok."_

_Serena wasn't expecting for Mina to actually do it, so when she saw her lean over and felt her lips brushing against her skin, she was completely taken off guard. She breathed in as she felt she moisture of her tongue on her cheek, her chin, licking off the remaining of chocolate and cream, making its away over her lips. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart rate speed up, as Mina's soft lips hovered against her own, tasting her, ravishing her mouth. Serena kissed her back; gently at first, then more passionate as the sweet taste of vanilla flooded her senses. _

_Mina sighed as she pulled back, resting her forehead against hers. They stared at each other longingly for a moment, before Serena spoke softly._

"_So… what ya think?"_

_Mina smiled, while licking her lips. "I think I like chocolate a lot better now."_

_Serena broke into a grin as she leaned in and kissed her tenderly, leading into yet another make-out session. They where both so into the kiss, losing themselves in eah other, that neither noticed the figure that stood outside the café frozen in shock as she peered through the smoggy glass window._

"_Oh my god…"_

* * *

Inside a dim lighted room, a handsome young man dressed in a black business suit, sighed in frustration as he closed a leather briefcase and locked in with a combination number. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, as his midnight blues glanced over at the grandfather clock that stood next to a painting of a beautiful young woman; waves of blonde tresses cascaded over her shoulders, while her petite body was covered in a silky white gown. She looked like an angel.

"Where the fuck is he…?" He muttered under his breath.

Then, as he was about to stand up and pace around, the office phone rang; it's sound echoing through the hollow emptiness of the room.

He pressed the receiver button.

"What?"

"_Mr. Shields," _A feminine voice spoke on the other line. _"Andrew River is here to see you."_

"Send him up." He ordered in a demanding tone, before hanging up.

Not more than two minutes later, the young blonde made his way inside the cold dark office. He carried himself arrogantly as he stood in front of Darien, holding an identical briefcase to the one that was already lying on the polished wooden desk.

"Andrew," Darien leaned back on his black leather chair. "You're late."

"We have all the time in the world." He spoke calmly, placing the briefcase next to the other one.

"You know **He **doesn't like waiting."

Darien stood and took the briefcase Andrew brought in with him, making his way over to the breathtaking portrait of the young woman. He then put the painting aside, revealing a round steel security box. He pressed a couple of buttons, making the alarm beep twice, before pressing two others and twisting the shinny handle, opening it in a snap. He put the briefcase inside, closed it and put the painting over it like it was, before turning over to Andrew once more.

"You better be quick about it."

Andrew smiled smugly. "Relax man. Besides, I believe **He **will be very pleased after I inform him about our prospect client."

Darien raised an eye brow. "Who?"

The blonde walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room filled with bottles of fine whine and whiskey. He poured himself a drink and leaned casually against the wall.

"You know Mina's back in town?"

Darien looked up as he lit a cigarette.

"Mina? As in Beltway Mina?" He looked at him curiously. "Your Mina?"

Andrew chuckled slightly. "Don't you mean your fiancée's Mina?"

Darien took a drag from his cigarette. "No." He blew out the smoke. "She was just a game Serena played to get back at me. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah… except Serena."

He glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Andrew shrugged. "Nothing, man. It's just that… well… I think they actually cared for each other and who knows what will happen when they meet after all this time. What if Mina decides to talk?"

Darien took another drag before disposing the remaining cigarette on the nearby trashcan. He walked over to Andrew and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll take care of that."

Andrew met his intimidating gaze.

"Now, what do **you **mean by that?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious… what is that you're planning to do with little miss sunshine?"

The blonde put his drink down and stood up straight.

"That is my game."

"And we're partners." He went over to his desk and took out a checkbook from the drawer. He scribbled some numbers and signed, grabbing the briefcase that still lay on the desk. "Last time I heard she was some big shot movie star… or was on the way of getting there. Isn't she staying at the Manhattan Club or something?" He smirked as he stood before the blonde, knowing he was holding all the right cards.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. "You've been checking up on her."

"I'm not as stupid as you think. She, at some point, was my game." He handed him the brief case. "Make sure they don't meet."

"I doubt I can. There's already a scheduled meeting for Serena's magazine… she's gonna be interviewing her."

Darien placed a folded check in his pocket suit. "You're a smart kid, Andrew. I trust you won't let that happen."

With one last look, the blonde sighed and walked out of the cold, shady room, leaving a surprisingly calm Darien inside. He lit another cigarette.

"I won't let you ruin this one, Mina… not this time."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here it is... finally!! The long awaited chapter for Remember When ) Once again, Im really sorry for the long wait. Two years is a little too much... Im very sorry ( **

**Hope you guys like it!!! I wasnt really satisfied with the outcome BUT its gonna get better, trust me on this one ;) Alright well, enjoy!!**

* * *

**Remember When**

**Chapter 5**

_I told myself I wont miss you  
__But I remember what it feels like beside you  
__I really miss your hair in my face  
__And the way your innocence tastes  
__And I think you should know this…  
__You deserve much better than me_

Mina's POV

I stood there, holding her… the scent of her hair absorbing my senses. It was a strong feeling, a powerful emotion I couldn't even begin to describe. Four years. Four long years have passed since I last saw her, since I last had her like this, in my arms. Close, so close. God, I've missed her. For the first time since I left NY, I felt _complete._

Her soft breathing on my neck was the only thing I could concentrate on. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me tighter, closer to her. I held on.We stood like that for about 10 minutes, neither of us saying a word. Finally, I moved my lips close to her ear and whispered…

"Im sorry."

I heard her sigh, and after a few seconds, she pulled back slightly. She looked at me, her cerulean eyes cloudy. She looked as beautiful as ever. I marveled what was going through her mind at that exact moment and wished that the single tear sliding down her angelic face was of joy.

Hurt.

She looked hurt.

Guilt got the best of me, and I felt my heart breaking in two. I had hurt her too much. What was I even doing here?

I reached up to wipe the tear away, when I felt her hand stop mine.

"Please don't."

Another pang.

"Sorry." It was all I could think of saying. "Im really sorry."

To my surprise she held my hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze.

"No…" She began to say as a half of a smile formed in her pouty lips. "I just really missed you."

And that's all I needed to hear.

I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled her into another heart warming embrace.

"I really missed you too."

Taking a step back, she cleared her throat.

"Come inside."

And so I did.

And as the door closed behind us, my head was still on cloud nine. It felt so good to be there right now, it felt so good to see her again. It didn't even occur to me at that very instant, how much this meeting would affect me… and how greatly it would change my life.

* * *

_Winter was always bitter and cold in New York City, with hardly any sunshine to warm up the mornings. Mina however, had all the sunshine she needed right there in front of here, or rather, beneath her._

_Looking down at the sweet mixture of youth and innocence lying below her, Mina couldn't do anything else but smile. She caressed Serena's face __tenderly__, carefully, as if afraid to break her._

_"Why are you so beautiful?" She whispered __softly against Serena's ear, making the blonde shudder upon the searing breathing on her neck._

_Serena reached up and touched Mina's lips with her index finger, letting it __trail__ down to her neck… her __jaw line__… her chest._

_Mina drew in a sharp breath as she back arched considerably at the touch._

_"I'm beautiful…" She began. __"…only because you make me beautiful."_

_With that, she captured Mina's lips with hers in a feverishly __kiss. She felt Mina's tongue plunge into her mouth, moving, exploring in a synchronized movement. She nibbled on her lower lip, before moving __down to Serena's neck, kissing the smooth skin lovingly. Serena let out a soft moan as she felt the pressure of Mina's hips against her own. _

_She begin suckling on the warm skin, leaving a trail of__ wet__ kisses down to her collarbone. The scent of her skin, the scent of roses… made her reeling for more. Feeling her pulse beneath her lips, she __begin__ nibbling and biting, leaving a red mark right above__ her chest._

_This was as far as they've ever gone. The swirl of emotions both girls were __experiencing,__ was brand new to them. Mina felt Serena's body tremble as her hand began to wonder from her hip bone, to her thigh and back up again. _

_She stopped for a second, to look down at Serena._

_Her eye lids were closed, her lips swollen and slightly parted, her cheeks extremely rosy. __Mina couldn't help but smile. She was happy and she was in love. She adored this girl and nothing in the world could ever compare to being with her. _

_"Sere..?"_

_The blonde slowly opened her eyes, revealing a __stunning ocean of blue shades__. She caressed Mina's cheek smoothly with the back of her hand and smiled._

_"Gosh, Mina… you're so beautiful."_

_Mina flashed __her a__ beautif__ul smile and let out a low laugh._

_"Why… thank you for noticing." She joked._

_"No, I'm serious." She sat up. "Your eyes… they're the prettiest baby blues I've ever seen." She kissed her eyelids. __"Your hair… so soft."__ As she said this, she nuzzled the back of her neck, letting Mina's hair tickle her face. "Your lips…"__ She kissed her gently. "God, I LOVE your lips!!"__ She smiled widely __now. "You're__ perfect, Mina."_

_"I'm far from perfect, __Sere__."_

_Serena wrapped her arms around the other blonde and held her tightly._

_"You're perfect to me…"_

_"Serena…" She began and pulled back slightly. "I…" She looked into her eyes. __Blue crashing against blue.__ "I love you."_

_She was quiet for about a minute, Mina felt her heart break._

_Then, she reached for her girlfriend's hand and laced the__ir__ fingers together__, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze._

_"I love you too…" She whispered sweetly. "__so__ much."_

_And __for that moment, hearing those words was enough._

_The whole world could come crashing down and it wouldn't matter to them. They had all they needed._

_That was just what they needed…_

_Love._

* * *

Soft music played from inside an oriental decorated living room. Beautiful paintings adorned the burgundy colored walls, and a cascade of wooden ornaments wriggled to reveal an attractive raven haired young woman. The scent of incense burning made the surroundings an even more relaxing atmosphere, as the woman sat back in one of her lavish black leather sofas. 

A black angora cat suddenly jumped into the woman's lap and purred softly, looking up at her with its radiant cobalt eyes.

"Hey Luna…" She cooed, petting the cat. "There's a lot going on right now. You remember my friend Mina?"

They cat just looked at her.

"Well… she's back. She's back after four long years." She continued petting the cat, and then added softly. "…and I don't know what I'm gonna do."

She picked up the cat as she got up and made her way into her room. Once inside, she put the cat down and reached under her bed. She pulled out a box filled with old letters and pictures. She looked through the pictures hastily.

There were pictures of her and a cheerful looking blonde holding a small black kitten. Pictures of two blonde girls hugging, of her and the same girls, then of 5 girls in their school uniform… laughing, hugging each other. Pictures at parties, at the beach, at the mall… graduating.

Raye put the pictures down and looked through the letters. She came across one in particular and stopped. She looked intently at the sealed envelope, thinking, wondering. Flipping it over, she ran her finger tips across the elegant writing on the back.

_To: My Princess_

_From: __Your__ Star_

_This is my best attempt at explaining. I'm really sorry for everything, but please read it. I know you probably will never be able to understand why I'm doing this, but I hope that someday you can__ find it in you heart to__ forgive me. _

_I love you._

Raye's vision blurred as tears slid down the cheeks. She pressed the letter to her chest as she cried softly and whispered…

"I'm sorry... I failed you both."

* * *

Serena's POV 

I looked at her from the corner of my eye as I made my way into my bed room. She was just as I remembered her, yet something in her had changed. Her eyes… those breathtakingly baby blues of hers, had somehow lost their spark. I closed the door behind me and leaning against it, let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The sound of my heart pounding against my chest was all I could concentrate on.

She was back.

"Mina…" I whispered.

It was odd seeing her again. It definitely stirred up feelings inside me… feelings I had struggled to burry over the past years. Memories flooded through my head like a movie in fast forward. Memories of what had once been… and what never will be again.

Never.

I had to get that thought straight. Never again.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a plain NYC t-shirt. Before walking out, I glanced at the mirror and winced.

"I look like a college student."

When I reached the living room, I found Mina just as I had left her. She was sitting down in one of my couches; leg crossed, leaning back, arms on her sides. She was gazing out the window, her mind seemingly in a train of thought.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

I nearly kicked my self for thinking that.

"Hey…"

She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey." She said back in that husky tone of hers.

I sat in front of her and cleared my throat.

"So…" I began, suddenly feeling a little nervous and self-conscious. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. I meant to call you before, but…"

"You've been busy. It's ok."

"Yeah… I've been really busy lately. Sorry if I came in at a bad time or… I know I should've called first."

I smiled.

"Hey… it's fine, really. I'm glad you came."

She looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I haven't seen you in god knows how long." _Four years to be exact. _"You left without saying goodbye… I didn't think I would see you again."

She shifted uncomfortably as a hint of guilt crossed her face.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry about that." She sighed. "You must hate me."

_No… you only broke my heart. _

"I don't **hate **you." I said sincerely. "I just…" Now it was my turn to sigh. "There's a lot of things I don't understand Mina."

"And I will explain them. That is… if it still matters?"

There it was; the key question. Did it still matter?

My best friend, the person I loved the most disappeared from my life without a reason, leaving me not only heart-broken, but dead inside. I was dead for months. Numbness was the feeling I got used to for a long time. My life revolved around sleeping for countless hours, dreaming about her, remembering her, wondering if she was ok, if she was alive even. Then I would cry and ask myself the same question over and over again… Why did she leave me?

And here she was. The girl I gave my heart to all those years ago… the angel tormenting my dreams on those sleepless nights. Here she was, offering to explain everything. It was the least she could do, right? Give me an answer for all those painful nights where all I could do was think about her.

Yeah, I probably deserved an explanation. More than that, actually.

But the question here was… did it matter?

Did she matter?

Was it worth reviving old issues and bringing back a past that haunts me still today?

I took a short glimpse of her… and as soon as I felt the speeding of my pulse and the loud thumping of my heart, I shut my eyes closed. Mina had mattered to me more than anyone else in the world. Had it been 3, even 2 years ago, I wouldn't even have to think twice about running into her arms and crying like a baby, waiting for her to tell me everything.

But that was then. It mattered then.

Did it matter now?

I opened my eyes.

A cerulean ocean crashed against sapphire skies.

"I don't know…"


End file.
